The Dream
by KLcapps98
Summary: You guys all know that Fang left. But what happened later that night? what kind of dreams would the inner little girl in Max dream?Just a oneshot, i dont think there's really any way to add anything else to this, so. rated K i guess.


Hey guys! I'm not sure if this is my first fanfic, because I'm not really sure if this is my first chapter that's been posted, soooooo. You guys know that writing contest that James Patterson put out? Well, this is what I'm going to send in. enjoy!

**Max pov **

_There it is,_ I thought. This is the place. After 20 years, I'm finally going to see him again.

As my feet brushed the rocky ground, my heart started pounding. I looked around, in the cave, out under the ledge. No one. Nothing. Not yet.

Wing beats. Wing beats. Wing beats. Wing beats. Why am I not hearing wing beats? I know for a fact that it's been exactly 20 years. I know, I've had Nudge mark it on every calendar that we've ever had. Iggy and Ella have it marked on their calendar too. Ever since they got married. Nudge and Gazzy are a happy couple too. Mom and Jeb got married a few years ago. Angel started dating the latest flock member, Jake. Their quite happy as well.

And as for Dylan, well,…. He started trying to make me like him the very next day after Fang left. But I , not once, gave up hope for, or stopped loving, Fang.

Every night, all I can think about is FangFangFangFang. An endless symphony, driving me to tears every night. Just like the night he left.

**(Flashback)**

"_Tell you what, sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is more or less still in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it._

_Good-bye, my love._

_Fang_

_P.S, Tell everyone I sure will miss them."_

**(a little wile later)**

_I shut my door and leaned against it, sliding down it on my back until my butt hit the floor. I didn't even try to remain sitting up as my whole body started shacking with sobs. I just lied there, in fetal position, crying all of the tears I had to hide from Angle, Nudge, and Gazzy as I got them ready for bed. I had kept a stone face, and they had kept quiet. _

_I hadn't realized how loud I was crying until Iggy came in and held me. I knew he didn't mean to hold me like Fang did, loving and warm, but he held me like an older brother would a baby sister that had hurt herself._ _He just sat there, me in his lap and let me cry out. Then he asked me, "max, I know all of that wasn't just for Fang. What else is wrong?" " Iggy-y-y-you w-wouldn't unders-stand." I sobbed out. "I could try, Max." I thought about it for a minuet then made my decision. "I-ggy, y-you cant t-tell the flock th-this." At this point I made my self stop crying so Iggy could understand me. " to me, Fang was like Ella is to you. You're probably going to marry her. You and Ella could have kids, your own house, and be like any other couple." At first I thought Iggy was going to say something about the comments on him and Ella, but, once again, he surprised me._

_He hugged me to his chest tightly and said " I know. I'm sorry Max. you know we all love you Max. you'll be ok." He kissed my forehead the way a big brother would kiss a little sister, and walked out of the room._

_**(end flashback)**_

What's that? Wing beats. I turned around, and all I saw was a beautiful pair of black eyes with gold specks. "Max" he smiled. Walked over to me, and just before we touched,…. I woke up.

The dream ended. I was left staring at the ceiling. Then I remembered; Fang left two years ago.

Eighteen years left of that dream.

Just eighteenyears.

How was it? It better be good, 'cause I had to play a game (I play first base and backup pitcher on my parents softball team) halfway thrughand our pitcher, who just happens to be one of my best friends, took a line drive off the thumb into the chest. She fell onto the ground crying, and was rushed to the e.r., but she is ok. Ima call her Charlie, like the u-tube video. This is for you Charlie!


End file.
